ASRAMA BYUNTAE
by N-Chingu
Summary: BYUNTAE HIGH SCHOOL tempat dimana para gay berlatih untuk memuaskan napsu pasangannya. Byun Baekhyun, seorang remaja tampan sekaligus cantik yang berhasil memikat sosok di masa lalu merupakan siswa yang paling banyak dicap sebagai "jalang". Park Chanyeol, siswa baru yang datang ke Byuntae High School dan menjadi teman satu kamar Baekhyun sekaligus menjadi partner Baekhyun.
1. MEET

️ **2016**

**Author POV**

Lelaki cantik yang memakai atasan turtleneck berwarna putih tersebut berjalan meninggalkan pasir tempatnya berpijak, perlahan ia berjalan ke air asin tersebut, semakin lama semakin ke tengah.

Pikiran rumitnya bak benang kusut terasa sangat mengganggu, ingin menarik salah satu sisinya namun takut semakin rumit.

Teman semasa kecilnya- yang sangat ia sukai telah megonfirmasi hubungannya dengan salah satu lelaki cantik asal China- yang menjadi tetangga rumahnya.

Baekhyun.

Nama lelaki yang sekarang berada di air asin tersebut.

Ia nampak memejamkan matanya.

**"SEHUNN BERENGSEK!!"**

Ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Air laut sekarang sudah berada selututnya, tanpa takut terseret ombak, ia terus berteriak- meneriakkan sumpah serapah kepada Sehun.

Ombak bergulung dari arah depan Baekhyun berdiri, tentu saja Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, karena matanya masih terpejam.

_Pyakk.. Pyashh.. Pyakk.._

Suara air laut yang di pijak.

Seorang lelaki tampan berperawakan tinggi tersebut menarik dengan kuat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun merasa kesakitan.

Baekhyun tertatih mengimbangi langkah besar lelaki yang menyeretnya tersebut. Kaki telanjangnya sangat sakit karena menginjak batu karang.

"Lepaskan, jangan seenaknya menarik tangan orang sembarangan!!" Baekhyun marah.

"Seharusnya kamu mengucapkan terimakasih padaku, kalau saja tadi aku tidak menarikmu ke daratan, sekarang pasti tubumu sudah terseret ombak"

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam. Rasa perih mulai ia rasakan di jempol kakinya. Ia mengangkat kakinya agar bisa melihat keadaan jempol kakinya.

"Kakimu terluka, biar aku yang mengobatimu"

"Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa, nanti darahnya juga kering dengan sendirinya" Baekhyun mengelak.

Lagi-lagi lelaki yang tidak Baekhyun kenali tersebut menyeretnya ke gazebo.

Ia mengeluarkan air mineral, obat merah dan plester.

"Aku bisa sendiri" kata Baekhyun.

"Biar aku saja, tanganmu kotor"

"Emmm, ngomong-ngomong terimakasih ya sudah menyelamatkanku tadi"

"Iya, sini kaki kamu, tumpuin ke pahaku"

Baekhyun dengan malu, mengangkat kakinya dan meletakkannya ke paha lelaki tersebut.

"Awww, pelan-pelan, perih" Baekhyun meringis kesakitan merasakan perih yang teramat sangat ketika air mineral tersebut menyentuh lukanya.

"Di dalam lukamu ada pasirnya, biar aku keluarkan dulu, ini lumayan sakit, kamu tahan ya" kata lelaki tersebut memperingatkan.

Baekhyun menahan rasa sakit sekuat tenaga saat lelaki itu memencet jempol kakinya, menyentuh luka Baekhyun menggunakan cuttonbud, dan mengeluarkan beberapa butir pasir yang memenuhi luka Baekhyun. Tidak terasa air mata Baekhyun menetes.

Lelaki tampan tersebut memberikan obat merah di sekitar luka Baekhyun dan menempelkannya plester. Ia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun menangis, ia mengulurkan ibu jari tangannya dan mengelap air mata di pipi kanan dan kiri Baekhyun.

"Sudah aku tutup lukanya, itu tadi lumayan dalam, mungkin akan sembuh beberapa hari ke depan, sudah jangan menangis, nanti cantik di wajahmu hilang" ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Enak saja cantik, aku tampan, aku ini lelaki tulen" elak Baekhyun.

"Hahaha, yasudah, aku duluan"

Baru beberapa meter kakinya melangkah, ia menengok lagi.

"Hal yang kamu lakukan tadi berbahaya, jangan mengulang hal yang seperti itu lagi kalau kamu tidak mau nasibmu sama seperti keluarga dan pacarku"

Baekhyun kaget.

"O-oh oke, namaku Byun Baekhyun, siapa namamu?"

"Aku akan memberi tau namaku kalau kita bertemu lagi"

️ ️ ️️ ️ ️

**2019**

**Baekhyun POV**

Dua tahun yang lalu Ayahku mendaftarkanku ke sekolah ini.

Byuntae High School.

Memang seperti itulah namanya, aku tidak memelesetkan namanya.

Di sekolah ini isinya batang semua.

Jelas, karena ini sekolah khusus cowok.

FYI, sekolah ini sekolah Gay. Pertama aku masuk ke sekolah ini, aku kaget, di pelajaran pertama yang aku dapatkan di kelas 10, semua siswa diajari cara berciuman, cara membiasakan diri dengan sejenis, tapi belum sampai ke tahap naena.

Memasuki kelas 11, pelajarannya semakin meningkat, siswa di ajari cara blowjob dan memuaskan pasangannya.

Di kelasku terdapat 24 siswa, dari kelas 10 aku di pasangkan dengan Changmin, cara pemilihan pasangan tidak ditentukan dari guru, tapi kita yang memilih sendiri.

FYI, sekarang aku kelas 11, tapi seminggu yang lalu Changmin pindah sekolah ke luar negeri, dan aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk kelas karena tidak memiliki pasangan.

Sistem sekolahku seperti asrama, semua siswa yang bersekolah di Byuntae High School wajib mendiami kamar yang sudah disediakan bersama pasangannya, dan boleh pulang di waktu yang ditentukan oleh pihak sekolah.

Dengan Changmin aku merasa biasa saja, tidak pernah terbawa perasaan, cara dia menciumku juga biasa saja, bagian selatannya juga tidak sebesar dan sepanjang yang aku bayangkan dulu.

Di kelasku banyak yang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pasangannya, atau istilahnya pacaran. Guru pun membiarkannya.

Aku termasuk _famous_ di sekolah ini, wajahku yang cantik mirip perempuan, dengan bokong semoks yang aku miliki yang bergeal-geol ketika aku berjalan ditambah tete aku yang embem bisa langsung membangunkan burung-burung yang lagi tidur nyenyak di sangkarnya.

Mohon di garis bawahi, aku bukan jalang, hanya saja banyak cowok-cowok yang mengajakku melakukan ciuman panas, sentuh tete, dan juga _blow job_, tidak munafik aku juga terima di perlakukan seperti itu. Hingga membuat pasangannya cemburu, tapi aku cuek, yang penting ena.

Awalnya aku tidak begini, disentuh barang secuil kulit saja aku tidak mau, sampai suatu ketika si Kim Bangsat Jongin aka Kai membohongiku, aku disuruh datang kerumahnya, dengan embel-embel mengerjakan tugas bareng, pada kenyataannya aku menunggu dia mandi sambil menonton video bokep gay yang sudah di putar Kai di TV besarnya.

Waktu SMP aku normal, masih suka 2 melon gede, gak belok cem sekarang, yang lebih menyukai 2 telur 1 sosis dengan lelehan mayonnaise, dulu aku benar-benar jijik sama gay, sampai akhirnya aku sekolah di Byuntae High School, yang isi keseluruhan batang semua, dan pergaulanku ya cuma bareng sama anak-anak cowok, dan berujung aku jadi gay berkat keseringan nonton video bokep gay sama Jongin.

Sebenarnya aku bersekolah di Byuntae High School berkat ketidaksengajaan aka kecerobohan Ayahku, waktu itu Ibu meninggal, keadaan keluarga sedang runyam, Ibu meninggal waktu kelulusan SMPku, jadi Ayah ngasal milihin aku sekolah, Byuntae High School ini termasuk sekolah baru, angkatanku jadi yang pertama, dan kami tidak mempunyai kakak kelas.

Karena Ayah tidak mau ambil pusing, tidak mau repot mendaftarkanku ke sekolah lain jadi aku di lempar ke sekolahan ini, FYI pemilik sekolah ini teman Ayah, namanya Om Suho.

Back to Kai.

Video player tersebut menampilkan adegan 2 orang cowok yang sedang melakukan _french kiss_ dengan membelitkan lidahnya, satu cowok mengocok penis lawannya, dan lawannya lagi memelintir putingnya.

Aku yang terbawa suasana sampai tidak tau kalau Kai sudah selesai mandi, ia hanya memakai handuk yang dililitkan di pinggang, sambil menatap sensual ke arahku.

"Bagaimana Baek?" tanya Kai.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Kai berjalan semakin dekat ke arahku.

Ia mendudukan pantatnya di ranjang yang aku duduki sekarang.

"Bagaimana pelajaran di sekolah?" tanya Kai.

"Sama sepertimu" jawabku.

"Apakah kamu mau mencoba denganku?" tanya Kai.

"Kamu tidak ganti baju dulu? Dingin tau"

"Kamu kan bisa manasin aku" jawab Kai santai.

"Kamu pikir aku _microwave_?" tanya Baekhyun bodoh.

"Manasin yang lain sayang" kata Kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh leher putihku, lama-kelamaan tangannya mulai naik menyentuh telingaku, jujur aku paling tidak bisa kalau di sentuh di bagian telinga, aku bisa langsung _horny_.

Tangan Kai bergeser perlahan hingga sampai di bibirku, ia menyentuh bibir tipisku menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Mataku berkedip perlahan, jantungku berpacu sangat cepat, ini tidak benar, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti.

Kai mempersempit jarak di antara kami, ibu jarinya yang semula menempel di bibirku pun ia alihkan, ia menggantinya dengan sebuah ciuman, perlahan ia menempelkan bibirnya.

"Hangat" batinku.

Bibir Kai meraup habis bibirku, ia melumatnya perlahan hingga akhirnya berubah sangat liar, lidah Kai masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku, menyapa seluruh isi bibirku, lidahnya bermain-main dengan lidahku, ia menyedot kuat bibir bagian bawahku, hingga lenguhanku pun keluar.

"Eunghhhhh.."

Kai melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

"Apa kamu menikmatinya?" tanya Kai.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat, kamu pencium handal" jawabku.

"Namun sayang, Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan perlakuanku" terlihat raut sedih di wajah Kai.

"Kyungsoo memang tipe orang yang sulit juga keras kepala" kataku.

"Iya, waktu di kamar saja, ia ku sentuh namun diam saja"

Selang beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Kai meminta bantuanku agar bisa jadian sama Kyungsoo.

️ ️ ️️ ️️

**Byuntae High School**

**Baekhyun POV**

Sama seperti pagi sebelum-sebelumnya, mata semua siswa tertuju padaku saat aku berjalan.

Bahkan ada yang dengan sengaja meremas pantatku ketika aku berjalan melewatinya, aku tidak marah, aku malah mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya.

"BAEKHYUN"

Sebuah suara teriakan membuatku menoleh.

Luhan.

Nama laki-laki cantik yang meneriakkan namaku tadi.

Ia sangat cantik, bahkan ketenarannya pun mengalahkanku, bukan apa-apa, aku tidak iri, hanya cemburu saja:)

Dia tetangga rumahku sekaligus teman dekatku, kita juga berada di kelas yang sama.

Benar dugaan kalian, dia kekasih Oh Sehun, lelaki yang sudah sejak lama aku cintai, namun itu hanya cinta sepihak, memandangnya pun aku sudah tak berhak:)

"Ada siswa baru, dia sangat tampan, sepertinya dia akan menjadi partnermu" kata Luhan heboh.

"Aku tidak peduli" jawabku acuh.

Aku memang cuek akan segala sesuatu.

"Hari ini kamu lebih cantik daripada biasanya, eyelinermu sangat tebal, dan itu terlihat sangat menawan, bibirmu yang berkilau pasti akan langsung membuatnya jatuh cinta" kata Luhan excited.

"Aku tidak cantik, tapi aku tampan!!"

"Lihatt, lihatt di sana, dia menuju ke arahmu, bukankah dia sangat tampan, hm hm??" Luhan menunjuk ke seseorang yang masih mengenakan seragam dari SMA lamanya.

Aku melihat ke arah lelaki tinggi tersebut.

Aku sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat ketampanannya. Tapi, tetap saja dia kalah tampan denganku.

"Matanya.. sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat" gumamku lirih.

Luhan tidak tau apa yang ku katakan.

Ohh God, dia tersenyum ke arahku. Rasanya jantungku seakan-akan berhenti.


	2. Roommate

**Baekhyun POV**

"Baekhyun, bisa ke ruangan saya sebentar?"

Guru Choi tiba-tiba memanggilku, aku berpikir ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan murid baru itu.

Akhirnya akupun berjalan mengekorinya.

"Duduk dulu, biar saya jelaskan"

Guru Choi mengambil beberapa berkas dari dalam sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat.

"Kamu sudah bertemu dengan murid baru tadi kan?" tanyanya.

"Sudah"

"Saya tidak tau apakah dia gay atau straight, jadi tugas kamu adalah mencari taunya, jika ternyata dia straight kamu harus berhasil membuatnya belok"

Aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mataku.

"Berhubung Changmin sudah keluar, maka ia akan menjadi teman sekamarmu, dan menjadi partnermu juga"

"Iya Pak, saya mengerti"

"Oh satu lagi, karena minggu depan akan ada evaluasi, maka kamu harus mengajarinya semua materi"

"S-saya???" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Itu gunanya roommate"

"Dari pelajaran kelas 1 Pak?"

️️ ️

**Asrama**

**Author POV**

"Kenapa aku terus menunggunya ? Seperti malam pertama saja" pria dengan wajah cantik tersebut nampak sangat gelisah.

Ceklek. Krieett..

Gredekkk...

Suara koper ditarik sangat terdengar jelas.

"Kamar nomor 69, Byun Baekhyun, ini benar kamarmu kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya, m-masuklah"

Sosok lelaki tampan yang masih menggunakan setelan seragam dari sekolah lamanya memasuki kamar Baekhyun.

"Kamarmu sangat rapi, baunya manis semanis pemiliknya" ucapan Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun tersipu.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun bisa tersipu begitu saja, bahkan ia baik-baik saja ketika orang lain melontarkan banyak pujian padanya ataupun menggodanya.

"Di sini hanya ada satu lemari pakaian jadi kita harus berbagi ruang, letakkan pakaianmu di sana" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah lemari pakaian di ujung ruangan.

Chanyeol menata pakaiannya di lemari, lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, ini materi dari Guru Choi, tapi aku tidak mengerti, coba kamu periksa" selembar kertas tersebut ia serahkan kepada Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah tau apa materi yang harus ia ajarkan kepada Chanyeol.

5 menit kemudian.

Suara shower kamar mandi masih saja terdengar.

"Semoga ia mandi lebih lama lagi" jujur Baekhyun sangat gelisah tentang apa yang akan terjadi nanti setelah Chanyeol selesai mandi.

Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya, baru saja ia akan mengirimkan pesan kepada Luhan, namun terdengar pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka.

"Ahh shh kenapa airnya sangat dingin" Chanyeol menggigil.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, melihat tubuh atletis Chanyeol terpampang nyata di depannya, bagaimana tidak, ia hanya menggunakan handuk putih yang ia lilitkan di pinggangnya.

"S-seharusnya kamu menggunakan air hangat"

Chanyeol mengambil selimut yang terletak di ranjang Baekhyun, kemudian ia gunakan untuk menutupi dirinya sendiri.

"Pinjam sebentar"

"P-pakai saja" Baekhyun berjalan ke dapur, sambil menghilangkan rasa gugupnya ia membuatkan Chanyeol segelas minuman hangat, ia tidak tau mengapa ia jadi seperti itu, padahal dulu ia biasa saja sewaktu melihat Changmin shirtless.

"Asrama di sini tidak seperti kebanyakan asrama lainnya" kata Chanyeol yang masih menggunakan selimut Baekhyun.

"Memang, di sini sangat spesial, kamarnya saja sudah seperti kontrakan, ada dapur, kamar mandi, ruang TV dan tempat mencuci" Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan menyodorkannya satu gelas cokelat panas.

"Terimakasih, kapan tepatnya evaluasi diadakan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hari Senin besok" jawab Baekhyun sembari mendudukan pantatnya di sebelah Chanyeol yang lebih dulu duduk di ranjangnya.

"Jika sekarang hari Jumat, maka tinggal 3 hari lagi, apa kira-kira aku bisa mempelajari semuanya semudah itu?" nampak raut kecemasan di wajah Chanyeol.

"A-aku akan mengajarimu semuanya" mengingat apa yang akan diajarkannya kepada Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjadi gugup lagi.

"Benarkah? Jika begitu ayo kita mulai" Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Baekhyun.

"S-sekarang?" Baekhyun semakin gugup.

"Jika tidak sekarang maka kapan lagi?" Chanyeol mulai menyentuh tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya hingga menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"S-sepertinya aku belum siap"

Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Benarkah seperti ini?" Chanyeol semakin memepersempit jarak.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Detak jantung Baekhyun berpacu sangat cepat.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol memegang pipi kanan Baekhyun. Hingga bibir tebal milik Chanyeol mendarat di bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melumatnya perlahan.

"Hentikan" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah benar seperti ini?"

"Aku engas" kata Baekhyun frontal.


	3. AJARI AKU

**Brakkk...**

Hosh hosh..

Baekhyun berlari melewati panjangnya koridor.

Jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat, kemudian ia menghentikan larinya, bersandar pada dinding koridor yang sangat dingin.

"Chanyeoll, sialll" pikiran Baekhyun penuh akan sosok tinggi tampan tersebut.

Ia berpikir mungkin jantungnya bermasalah, jantungnya terus saja berdebar saat berada di dekat Chanyeol.

"Bibirnya, ciumannya, kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya?" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa kamu tadi berlari?"

"K-kenapa kamu ada di sini?" Baekhyun sangat terkejut mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Ada apa dengan bibirku dan ciumanku? Apa aku sungguh buruk dalam berciuman?" tanya Chanyeol.

"T-tidak"

"Jujur, itu tadi ciuman pertamaku" kata Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah??" lagi-lagi Baekhyun terkejut.

"Jika kamu hebat dalam berciuman, tolong ajari aku, aku ingin mendapat nilai tinggi di evaluasi nanti"

Baekhyun merasa dirinya memanas, potongan adegan bahwa dirinya akan berciuman panas bersama Chanyeol terus saja terbayang.

"Tidak-tidak" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Apa itu artinya kamu tidak mau?"

"B-bukan begitu, ayo kembali ke kamar" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Kamu mau mengajariku? Tapi jangan lari lagi"

"Jika keluar dari ruangan seharusnya kamu memakai pakaianmu terlebih dahulu" kata Baekhyun.

"Aku mengejarmu, aku takut kamu tidak mau berciuman denganku lagi karena ciumanku buruk" Chanyeol memasang wajah memelas.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa ciumanmu buruk"

Ceklek**_._**

Setelah mereka memasuki kamar asrama, Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengenakan pakaian.

"Yakkk Chanyeol tutuplah menggunakan handukmu!!" reflek Baekhyun menutup matanya menggunakan kedua tangan ketika Chanyeol menurunkan handuknya, mengekspos pantat putih mulus milik Chanyeol.

Dengan bodohnya Chanyeol malah berbalik menghadap ke Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengira bahwa Chanyeol sudah selesai berganti pakaian, namun nyatanya belalai Chanyeol malah bergoyang kesana-kemari, membuat Baekhyun engas lagi.

Ketika Baekhyun akan lari, Chanyeol dengan sigap menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"P-pakailah celana dalammu dahulu" perintah Baekhyun.

Lalu Chanyeol memakai celana dalam berwarna hitamnya kemudian mengambil kaos tanpa lengan dan memakainya.

"Ayo lanjutkan" Chanyeol duduk di ranjang Baekhyun, diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya juga.

"Ah benar" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mendekati laptop hitam yang terletak di meja dekat ranjang Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Setelah memasuki papan pencarian Baekhyun langsung mengetikkan kalimat yang cukup panjang.

Baekhyun membawa laptop tersebut ke sisi ujung ranjang Chanyeol, kemudian ia mendudukkan pantatnya di sisi ujung berlawanan di ranjang Chanyeol.

"Kemarilah" kata Baekhyun yang langsung disetujui oleh Chanyeol.

Sebuah film terputar, menampilkan dua orang remaja laki-laki yang duduk di sebuah ranjang kamar asrama.

"Seperti kita" kata Chanyeol.

Pause.

"Aku sengaja memutar film ini agar kita lebih mudah mempraktekkannya" Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan filmnya" Chanyeol memerintah.

Nampak dua orang remaja melakukan _skinship_, ciuman demi ciuman mereka lakukan.

"Aku akan melakukan hal itu juga padamu" Chanyeol menghadap ke arah Baekhyun, kemudian menyentuh pipi gembil Baekhyun menggunakan jari-jarinya.

Seperti terkena sengatan listrik, pipi Baekhyun tiba-tiba memanas.

Deg deg.. Deg deg..

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

Deg deg.. Deg deg..

Chanyeol semakin menghilangkan jarak, hingga tersisa satu senti lagi.

Ceklek.


	4. Uhh

"Uhm, l-lanjutkan yang kalian lakukan, aku tidak melihatnya" ujar D.O dengan wajah polos _and_ terkejutnya.

Ceklek.

Pintu tertutup kembali.

"K-kita belajar besok saja, aku akan pergi tidur" Baekhyun turun dari ranjang Chanyeol.

**Grepp..**

Chanyeol menarik pelan lengan Baekhyun. Kemudian ia berdiri dari ranjangnya, mendekatkan dirinya ke Baekhyun, secara otomatis Baekhyun berjalan mundur.

Chanyeol semakin memajukan langkahnya, menepis jarak di antaranya dan Baekhyun, mencium bibirnya perlahan, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke tembok, hingga Baekhyun pasrah karena ciuman Chanyeol berubah menjadi liar.

"Aku tidak ingin besok, aku ingin menyelesaikannya malam ini"

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan, Baekhyun langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol, Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya ke pinggang Baekhyun.

Lidah Chanyeol sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun, mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi mulut Baekhyun, lidahnya yang lembut sangat senang bermain-main dengan lidah hangat Baekhyun.

Hingga air liur mereka menetes, namun Chanyeol enggan untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Eumhhhh mpkhhh mmmmhhh...

Desah Baekhyun di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka.

"apa kamu menikmatinya?"


	5. Warehouse

**Minggu**

**Author POV**

Baekhyun yang sekarang berada di kamar Kai masih santai menikmati satu kaleng biskuit sambil mengobrol bersama D.O, ia tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sedari tadi menunggunya di ranjang bersama Kai.

Baekhyun enggan balik ke kamarnya, ia takut bahwa Chanyeol akan memerkosanya.

Pasalnya kemarin Chanyeol sudah _horny_ parah, ia juga sudah akan memasukkan kejantanannya ke hole Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun saja belum pernah menyentuh penis Chanyeol.

"Apa kamu tidak akan pulang ke kamarmu?" tanya Kai pada Baekhyun yang sejak kemarin menginap di kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Biarkan saja jika Baekhyun masih betah di sini" ujar D.O.

"Tapi dia mengganggu kita" Kai berujar cepat, sebenarnya Kai kurang suka jika Baekhyun menginap, ia jadi tidak bisa berduaan bersama D.O.

"Aku masih menunggumu" kata Chanyeol.

"Balik saja ke kamar" kata Baekhyun ketus, ia masih merasa marah, padahal guru saja belum memberikan materi tentang tusuk-menusuk, si Chanyeol malah mau mendahului.

"Apa harus aku gendong?" Chanyeol menawari.

"Tidak perlu" Baekhyun menutup kaleng biskuitnya dengan cepat lalu berjalan ke arah ranjang D.O, merasa mendapat kesempatan Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Baekhyun, mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun seperti karung beras.

"Sialann, lepaskan akuu!!!!!" ronta Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul punggung tegap Chanyeol.

"Buka pintunya" Chanyeol memerintahkan.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Chanyeol buru-buru keluar, ia tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang masih meronta-ronta ingin diturunkan.

Tap.. Tap..

"Heii murid baru" sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Iya, saya"

"Kenapa itu si Baekhyun?" kata Guru Ahn.

"Turunkan aku" Baekhyun berbisik tepat di telinga Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

"Mupung saya bertemu dengan kalian, saya ingin meminta bantuan" kata Guru Ahn.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Mari ikut saya" Guru Ahn berjalan di depan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengekor di belakang.

5 menit kemudian.

"Gudang?" Baekhyun kaget, ia berpikir bahwa guru tampan itu menyuruhnya membersihkan gudang, sudah seperti hukuman tidak mengerjakan PR saja.

"Rencananya saya mau menyumbangkan barang-barang di gudang agar lebih berfaedah, jadi tugas kalian memilih meja, figura dan kanvas, jangan lupa di data, ini kertas sama pulpennya, nanti kalau sudah selesai kertas sama pulpennya kalian letakkan di ruangan saya" sambil menyodorkan 2 lembar kertas berwarna cokelat dan 2 buah pulpen yang terlihat masih baru.

Setelah Guru Ahn pergi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam gudang barang tersebut.

Krieeett...

Deritan suara pintu dibuka sangat khas ala pintu tua.

"Menyeramkan" kata Chanyeol seketika setelah melihat isi gudang tersebut.

"Kamu takut hantu?" kata Baekhyun menyelidik.

"Tentu saja tidak, mungkin kamu yang takut"

"Enak saja, aku pemberani tau"

Setelah perdebatan kecil yang terjadi, mereka langsung memasuki gudang tersebut.

"Baek, kamu yang sebelah utara ya, aku akan mengurus barang yang bagian selatan" kata Chanyeol sebelum melangkah pergi.

"T-tunggu"

"Kenapa? Takut sendirian?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama?"

"Kamu takut hantu?" Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama persis seperti yang Baekhyun katakan tadi.

"T-tidak, aku takut kamu meninggalkanku sendirian" kata Baekhyun memasang wajah sesedih mungkin, ya karena memang Baekhyun takut ditinggal sendirian.

"Yasudah kita pilah yang tengah dulu saja" kata Chanyeol menyarankan.

Sebelum duduk di lantai Baekhyun mengambil dua buah apron yang tergantung di paku tembok.

"Yeollie" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan lembut, entah mengapa ia ingin bersikap lembut kepada Chanyeol, ia merasa bersalah atas sikapnya pada malam itu yang tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja, ya walaupun hanya kabur ke kamar Kai dan D.O.

"Iya"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

Posisi Baekhyun sekarang sudah memeluk Chanyeol, Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, padahal niat hati Baekhyun hanya ingin memasangkan apron agar bagian bawah Chanyeol tidak kotor, namun Chanyeol salah paham, ia malah memeluk balik tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan mundur, sehingga mau tidak mau pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Aku hanya memasangkan apron" tegas Baekhyun, jantungnya sudah berdebar tidak karuan, lengan besar yang sempat memeluknya tadi terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman.

"Maafkan aku" Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam.

"Maaf soal apa?" tanya Baekhyun pura-pura tidak tahu.

Dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol meremas pantat Baekhyun.

"Soal ini" dengan muka tanpa dosanya Chanyeol meremas pantat semoks Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Yakkk bodoh!! Apa yang kamu lakukan???" Baekhyun sangat kaget.

"Hahaha, tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyerangmu di sini" Chanyeol berkata sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan, "Kamu menggemaskan" Chanyeol tersenyum sangat manis di hadapan Baekhyun, membuat kupu-kupu di perut Baekhyun berterbangan.

"A-aku akan bereskan bagian yang di sini" Baekhyun duduk dengan kedua kakinya yang ia lipat di depan dada.

Kemudian di susul dengan Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Baekhyun dengan kaki bersila.

"Apakah kamu ingat besok hari apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hari Sen- Sialann Evaluasi" Baekhyun kaget, pasalnya ia belum belajar apapun, apalagi ia harus mengajarkan semua materi pada cowok yang duduk di sampingnya tersebut.

"Nanti malam kamu harus mengajariku semuanya" kata Chanyeol memerintah.

"Iya baiklah, aku juga tidak mau nilai tim kita buruk"

"Apakah ciumanku sudah membaik?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Y-ya begitulah, sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya hehe" kata Baekhyun jujur.

"Syukurlah, aku senang jika kamu puas dengan bibirku" kata Chanyeol bangga.

"Cepat selesaikan agar kita bisa cepat belajar"

"Kamu sudah rindu dengan bibirku ya?" goda Chanyeol.

"Ishh bicara apa kamu ini"

Cup..

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun singkat.

"Pemanasan" kata Chanyeol.

"Yakkkk" Baekhyun berteriak.

"Kenapa kamu berteriak? Wajar kan aku mencium partnerku?"

"T-tapi itu secara tiba-tiba, aku kaget"

"Aku akan membuatmu lebih kaget lagi, lihat saja nanti di kamar" kata Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu berdiri kemudian pergi, menghitung kanvas-kanvas yang sudah tidak digunakan di sudut ruangan.

"Apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam?"


	6. Ahh

**15.00**

**Author POV**

Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan masih menggosok-gosok rambut basahnya menggunakan handuk putih terlihat bingung melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Apa yang kamu lihat?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Lihat di bawah sana" Baekhyun menunjuk seseorang.

"Siapa dia?"

"Hojun, aku akan kebawah sebentar" Baekhyun berbalik arah, keluar dari kamar kemudian berlari menuju lift.

FYI, Baekhyun berada di lantai 6, setiap lantai ada 10 kamar, yang berarti ada 10 pasangan.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun langsung masuk, menekan angka 1, ia baru teringat bahwa ia ada janji dengan Hojun.

Selepas membersihkan gudang bersama Chanyeol tadi, Hojun menghampiri Baekhyun, tentu saja Chanyeol tidak tau, karena Chanyeol sudah ke kamar duluan.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Suara langkah kaki terburu Baekhyun.

"Hosh hosh.. Hojun, maafkan aku" deru napas Baekhyun yang belum teratur, serasa napasnya akan putus berlari di pelataran yang panjang dan luas.

"Tidak apa-apa, yasudah ayo" Hojun menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Terlihat di jendela nomor 69 lantai 6, ada sosok yang memperhatikan dua remaja yang sedang bergandengan tersebut.

"Apakah rumah orang tuamu jauh?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak terlalu, jika kamu lelah aku akan menggendongmu" kata Hojun.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau menaiki bus saja?"

"Mahal, aku sedang hemat haha"

"Bagaimana caramu mendapatkan izin pulang?" Baekhyun terus bertanya.

"Aku bilang orangtuaku sakit, tentu saja itu hanya alasan agar aku bisa membawamu ke rumahku" kata Hojun dengan senyum tampannya.

"Aishh kamu ini"

"Jika di asrama, aku tidak bisa bebas menyentuhmu, apalagi sekarang kamu sudah mendapatkan partner, aku jadi tidak bisa main-main ke kamarmu lagi" Hojun menampilkan wajah sedihnya.

"Aah Chanyeol, dia masih sedikit kaku" kata Baekhyun jujur.

"Apa kamu yakin bahwa Chanyeol gay bukan straight?"

"Sepertinya dia memang gay, dia tidak jijik sama sekali menciumku"

"Bagaimana dengan ciumannya, apa bisa membuatmu bernapsu?" Hojun penasaran.

"Aku belum sampai ke tahap itu"

"Aku sangat ingin menjadi partnermu, tapi Ren tidak mau pergi dariku"

"Bukankah Ren juga lumayan?"

"Tetap saja kamu lebih baik"

"Kita kan masih bisa bermain di luar sekolah" kata Baekhyun.

"Sudah sampai di rumahku, ayo masuklah"

Ceklek.

"Kenapa sangat sepi?"

"Orangtuaku sedang ada perjalanan bisnis ke luar negri"

"Jadi di sini hanya ada kita berdua?"

"Tentu saja" Hojun menampilkan smirknya.

Kini tangan Hojun tak lagi menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, tangannya ia alihkan untuk merangkul pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

Hojun membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

Ceklek.

"Kamarmu sangat rapi" puji Baekhyun.

"Dan kita akan membuatnya berantakan"

Baekhyun bersandar di pintu kamar Hojun yang tertutup. Hojun mulai menyentuh pipi mulus Baekhyun.

Mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, kemudian Hojun menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyapu bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun malah membuka bibirnya.

Lidah Hojun dengan leluasa menjelajah isi mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya.

"Emmmhh ahhhh" Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

Tangan Hojun dengan lihai menelusup ke balik kaos putih yang dikenakan Baekhyun, menyusuri perut ratanya dan dua bukit dengan tonjolan yang minta dipuaskan.

"Akhh emhhh terushh" desahan Baekhyun terus saja keluar ketika jemari Hojun mulai memelintir puting Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras.

Lidah Hojun terus menerus mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Baekhyun, tak lama kemudian lidahnya sudah berpindah ke leher jenjang Baekhyun, menghisapnya kuat-kuat hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di kulit putih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah dan memeluk leher Hojun, tanda ia meminta lebih di puaskan.

Terlihat bagian selatan Hojun dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengeras.

Hojun tau persis di mana letak titik kelemahan Baekhyun, tanpa berlama-lama Hojun langsung mencium dan menjilati cuping telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang memang sudah di kerumuni napsu langsung menyentuh daerah selatan Hojun.

"Akhhh shhh a-akuhh emmhh meng- ahh inginkannyahh shhh" Baekhyun berkata di sela desahannya.

Hojun kembali menjilati telinga Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun mendesah hebat, tanpa sengaja Baekhyun meremas kejantanan Hojun yang masih terbalut celana tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu waktu Hojun melepaskan kaitan pada celananya, membebaskan burung besar dari sarang sempitnya.

Baekhyun langsung terduduk menikmati pisang besar yang berada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Puaskan dia sayang" tanpa rasa jijik Baekhyun memegang kejantanan Hojun kemudian memasukkan ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

"Akkhhh terushhh ahhh Baekhyunnn akhh ouchhh fuckkk" Hojun terus menerus mendorong kepala Baekhyun agar lebih cepat memberikan servis.

Drttt... Drt... Drt... Drt..

Mendengar sebuah panggilan dari handphone yang entah milik siapa itu Baekhyun langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Tanpa permisi Hojun langsung membungkus burungnya lalu mengangkat telepon.

"Aku sendirian" kata Hojun di telepon.

"Tunggu aku, jangan kemana-mana" kata Hojun lagi.

"Apakah Ren?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kamu kembalilah ke asrama, hati-hati, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu" kata Hojun kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan napsuku yang sudah memuncak? Tega sekali" kata Baekhyun lirih.

**Elyxion Bar**

**18.00**

**Baekhyun POV**

Jdug.. Jdugg.. Jdug..

Alunan musik beritme keras terdengar hampir memenuhi ruangan.

DJ yang tidak bisa memainkan musik dengan slow membuatku ingin memarahinya.

"**ELYXION.. BE NOISY"** teriakan DJ di tengah panggung membuatku ingin menoleh karena aku merasa seperti mengenal suaranya.

Jika temanku Jaehwa tidak memanggil, aku pasti sudah mengetahui siapa dia.

"Kemana saja kamu?"

"Pulanglah, kamu sudah sangat mabuk" suruhku, karena ia memang sudah terlihat kehilangan banyak kesadaran, sudah ada 10 botol minuman keras di meja.

"Cihhh hahahaha, lihat kejantananmu, terus saja menegang, habis bermain tapi tidak tuntas? Kebiasaan" ledek Jaehwa terhadapku.

"Diamlah, pulang sana"

"Dimana Luhan?" setiap mabuk Jaehwa memang terus bertanya tentang Luhan, padahal jika ia dalam mode sadar ia tahu bahwa Luhan pacar Sehun yang notabene temannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu, btw apa kamu membawa obatnya?"

"Ada ditasku ambilah" aku langsung mengambil bungkusan yang berada di dalam tas Jaehwa, terselip diantara rokok dan narkoba lainnya.

"Ada banyak sekali obat, yang mana pesananku?" tanyaku pada Jaehwa, karena memang di sana terdapat banyak sekali obat dengan bentuk yang hampir sama.

"Ambilah salah satu, semua sama"

"Baiklah, gratis kan?"

"Tetap gratis karena kamu temanku"

"Baiklah aku pulang"

**Asrama**

**19.00**

**Baekhyun POV**

"Chanyeoll" aku mencari sesosok manusia tinggi yang kini menjadi roommateku, namun tak kunjung ku temukan.

"Solo lagi" aku memang merasa lelah harus terus-terusan bermain solo, namun aku juga belum siap jika nanti kebobolan.

"Mumpung Chanyeol tidak dirumah, aku bisa melakukan ritualku"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air lalu meraih obat yang sempat ku letakkan di nakas tadi.

Setelah aku meminum obat dari Jaehwa, sedikit demi sedikit reaksinya sudah bisa ku rasakan.

Ahhhh...

Tubuhku sudah mulai memanas.

Jari jemariku kini mulai memelintir-melintir putingku sendiri.

"Akhhhh peniss akhhhh inginn ouch" tangan kananku mulai mengocok kejantananku sendiri.

Tapi aku sedikit merasa aneh dengan obat ini, seperti ada sensasi yang berbeda, lubangku terasa sangat gatal, padahal obat sebelumnya yang aku minum tidak menimbulkan efek napsu yang tinggi.

"Ouchhh gatalll ahhh peniss" aku terus-terusan mengocok kejantanan mungilku namun sensasi gatal di lubangku semakin menjadi-jadi, apa kira-kira aku salah ambil obat?

Akhhh rasanya benar-benar, aku sangat ingin dimasuki.

Aku mencoba memasukkan jariku ke dalam lubangku, terasa sangat sakit, karena jujur lubangku masih perawan.

Lama-kelamaan rasa sakit tersebut menjadi sedikit nikmat, aku terus bermain-main dengan jariku di lubangku sendiri, hingga aku mendesah hebat.

Namun naasnya lubangku selalu meminta lebih, 3 jari kumasukkan namun rasanya masih kurang.

Hingga rasanya tubuhku sangat lelah, mataku terpejam pikiranku sudah mengembara entah kemana, sentuhan dari tanganku saja terasa sangat kurang, bibirku tak henti-hentinya mendesah, rasa panas di tubuhku tak kunjung hilang, hingga aku memutuskan untuk _full naked_.

Aku mencoba menungging berharap rasa gatal di lubangku hilang.

Tap.. Tap..

Ceklek.

"Baekhyun"


	7. BIG DICK

**Chanyeol POV**

_*Flashback On*_

**"ELYXION.. BE NOISY"**

Menjadi seorang DJ adalah sebagian kecil kegiatanku, Elyxion Bar yang sempat membesarkan namaku kini sudah tak lagi berjaya seperti dulu.

Aku sangat menyukai musik, sangat suka berada di tempat ramai, aku sangat suka saat orang-orang memperhatikanku dan meneriakkan namaku.

Namun kini, aku sangat menyukai seseorang yang sedang berjalan di depanku, berjalan ke arah temannya yang sedang mabuk, aku sangat suka berada di tempat sepi bersamanya, aku sangat suka saat ia memperhatikannku dan memanggil namaku.

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

Ah sangat mengganggu pikiranku. Aku melihat ia seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Aku masih memperhatikannya hingga kurasa ritme yang ku mainkan telah berantakan, aku memanggil temanku untuk menggantikanku.

Sebuah plastik kecil yang membungkus obat-obatan di dalamnya telah ia masukkan di saku celananya.

Tunggu tunggu.. Obat-obatan?? Apakah dia seorang pemakai??

Drapp.. Drap..

Aku berlari menerobos kerumunan orang, aku ingin mencegahnya agar ia tidak memakai obat-obatan terlarang tersebut.

Sialll..

Dia berhasil lolos dari pandanganku.

"Apa yang ia bawa tadi?" tanyaku tanpa memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya lelaki di depanku yang masih memegangi gelas kaca dengan isian penuh di dalamnya.

"Lelaki tadi Baekhyun bukan?"

"Apa urusannya denganmu?" jawabnya sinis.

"Apa yang ia bawa tadi?" aku mengulangi pertanyaanku.

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya? Apa yang Baekhyun bawa tadi sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu"

"Aku pacarnya, tentu saja aku harus tau apa yang pacarku lakukan" jawabku asal ceplos.

"Perangsang" jawabnya dengan santai.

"WHATT???"

"Temani dia, mungkin dia membutuhkanmu"

"Berikan aku obatnya juga" pintaku.

"Tidak secara percuma"

"Baiklah baiklah, akan aku bayar berapapun"

"Ini beda dari yang Baekhyun gunakan, yang kamu pegang sekarang itu dosis rendah, tapi yang Baekhyun gunakan itu dosis tertinggi, efeknya tidak akan hilang selama 2 hari" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Benar-benar bodoh"

"Siapkan pusakamu 24jam, jangan meninggalkannya saat ia masih turn on"

"Maksudm- dengan siapa dia seperti itu?"

"Tanyakan sendiri saja padanya"

"Dasar lelaki jalang" aku langsung berdiri keluar dari bar tersebut, memberhentikan sebuah taksi lalu melaju ke asrama.

Menekan lift angka 6.

Tap.. Tap..

Aku langsung masuk ke kamar 69, kamar di lantai 6 nomor 9.

Ceklek.

"Baekhyun"

_*Flashback Off*_

️️ ️

**Baekhyun POV**

"Baekhyun"

Sebuah suara benar-benar mengagetkanku.

Aku sangat malu dengan posisiku sekarang.

Aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

Bodohnya aku, aku masih mempertahankan posisi menunggingku.

Ia benar-benar sudah melihat tubuhku yang naked.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol padaku.

Akhhh sial, kenapa suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat seksi, membuat gairahku semakin menjadi-jadi.

Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Chanyeol yang kian mendekat, namun aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baekhyun" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Semakin dekat dan kini aku bisa merasakan tangan kekarnya merengkuhku.

Entah kenapa aku memejamkan mataku.

Sentuhannya benar-benar membuatku mabuk, aku sangat menikmatinya, padahal ia hanya membawaku ke pelukannya.

"Kenapa kamu menungging seperti tadi?" tangannya bergerak mengambil selimutku lalu memakaikannya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian belakangku.

Menurutku itu tidak ada gunanya karena tubuh bagian depanku jelas-jelas terekspos.

"Baek, buka matamu"

Aku terlalu malu untuk menatap wajahnya yang sangat ku yakin bahwa sekarang ia sedang menatapku.

Sialll napsuku sangat susah untuk ku kendalikan, juniorku semakin mengeras, aku yakin Chanyeol melihatnya.

Apalagi sekarang aku berada di pangkuannya, duduk di pahanya, burungnya dan burungku hanya berjarak 3 centi saja, jika burungnya meronta sudah jelas dipastikan burung kami akan beradu, hanya saja burung Chanyeol masih berada di dalam sangkar.

Fakkk.. Posisi seperti ini, membuatku semakin engas saja.

Cup..

Kurasakan benda kenyal dan basah berada di atas bibirku, menjilati bibirku dengan lembut meminta akses agar aku membuka bibirku juga.

Saat aku sudah membuka bibirku, "Jika kamu menginginkannya jangan pergi ke laki-laki lain" benar, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan menyentuh kissmark yang dibuat oleh Hojun.

Reflek aku membuka mataku.

"Kamu menginginkannya?" tanya Chanyeol lembut yang terdengar sangat seksi di telingaku.

Aku terdiam, tiba-tiba Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku "So Hot" kemudian ia menjilati telingaku, tangannya menyentuh perutku yang rata kemudian naik dan memilin-milin nipple ku, membuatku mendesah.

Melihaku seperti itu dengan sengaja Chanyeol memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke dalam mulutku, aku pun menjilatinya seperti saat blowjob.

Jilatan Chanyeol kini turun ke bagian leherku, menjilatinya sampai terasa leherku sangat basah.

Tangan Chanyeol kini sudah berpindah tempat.

"Ahhhh emmhhh hhhh" kurasakan jemari Chanyeol menyentuh lubangku, terasa sangat nikmat.

Chanyeol dengan sengaja menggesek-gesekkan jarinya ke lubangku.

"Channhh"

"Yess baby"

"Blowjobhhh"

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya.

"Blowjob?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Blow job saja masa kamu tidak bisa ?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Baiklah, biar aku contohkan" aku mulai menyentuh ikat pinggang Chanyeol, membukanya perlahan.

Aku bisa mengetahui banana Chanyeol sangat panjang dan besar, celananya terlihat sangat sesak.

Perlahan aku mulai menurunkan zippernya.

Tuing..

Mencuat, kepala juniornya tepat mengenai mulutku.

"Excited, berapa ukurannya?" tanyaku masih dengan mata yang melotot.

"Panjangnya 13 centi, diameter 8-"

"Hahh????"

"Kenapa?"

Aku meneguk ludahku pelan. Melihat junior Chanyeol- tidak-tidak ini sudah bukan junior lagi.

Aku semakin bernapsu melihat pedang Chanyeol sangat panjang, aku berpikir bagaimana rasanya jika ia memasukiku.

"Hnnngghhhh" erang Chanyeol ketika lidahku mulai menjilati lubang kencingnya, terasa sedikit asin, kurasa sperma Chanyeol sudah akan keluar.

Aku mencoba memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Chanyeol ke dalam mulutku, baru masuk setengahnya saja sudah terasa sangat sesak.

Aku mulai mengocok kejantanan Chanyeol menggunakan mulutku, terasa tangan Chanyeol menekan-nekan kepalaku, tanda ia menikmatinya dan meminta agar aku lebih memperdalam kocokanku.

Aku merasa kejantanan Chanyeol semakin membesar di mulutku, ukurannya lebih besar dari yang pertama aku lihat tadi. Sepertinya ia sudah akan keluar.

"Hentikan" kata Chanyeol.

Aku langsung menghentikan aktivitasku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku seperti tidak ingin ini cepat berakhir, setelah aku melakukan blowjob hasratku kian menggebu-gebu.

"Doggy Style" kata Chanyeol mantap.

"Hah? Kamu tidak tau blowjob tapi kamu tau doggy style"

Aku langsung menuruti perkataan Chanyeol.

"So sexy"

Dengan tangan kekarnya Chanyeol meremas-remas pantatku, menyentuh lubangku dengan lembut, hingga kurasakan benda lembut nan kenyal menari-nari di lubangku.

"Ahhh Channnhh" aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Lidah Chanyeol semakin nakal, lubangku terasa sangat basah.

"Penismuhh ahhhh mmphhh" sungguh aku sangat ingin dimasuki.

"Sabar sayang"

Chanyeol mengarahkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang basahku, namun ia enggan cepat-cepat memasukkannya, ia hanya menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubangku.

"Ouchh fuckk, janganhh emhh sshh menggodakuhh ahhh"

Jlebb..

"Akhhhhh" pekikku, terasa sangat sakit, tubuhku terasa terbelah menjadi dua.

"Tahan sayang, aku tidak akan bermain kasar"

"Cepat gerakkan jangan menyiksaku" kataku.

Chanyeol bergerak perlahan, lama-lama gerakannya menjadi semakin membabi buta, tusukan demi tusukan ia hujamkan.

"Ouchh Channnhhh nicehhhh yeahhh disituhhh akhhhhh" terasa sangat nikmat ketika kejantanan Chanyeol mengenai sweet spotku.

**Crott.. Crott**

Chanyeol menyemburkan cairannya di dalam lubangku.

Aku terasa belum puas, aku masih menginginkannya lagi.

"Chanyeol, masuki aku lagi"

"Ini sudah jam 2 pagi Baek, tidurlah" kata Chanyeol.

"Lubangku masih gatal" rengekku.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu menginginkannya lagi, kamu sudah keluar sebanyak 10 kali, lihat di spreimu, banyak sekali spermamu yang berceceran" kata Chanyeol tegas.

"Tapi aku ingin lagi"

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kamu menggunakan obat itu" Chanyeol menyalahkanku.

"Yasudah jika kamu tidak mau, aku akan pergi ke Hojun, biar saja dia menyentuhku dan memuaskanku" kataku dengan nada tinggi.

"Apakah kamu tidak tau waktu, sekarang sudah hampir pagi, jangan keluyuran, tidur!" Chanyeol membentakku.

"Apa pedulimu? Kamu saja tidak mau memuaskanku, lebih baik Hojun daripada kamu"

"Apa katamu? Apa peduliku? Lalu apa yang aku lakukan tadi, aku saja sudah hampir membuat lubangmu robek, kamu masih berkata aku tidak memuaskanmu"

"Tidurlah, aku akan ke kamar Hojun" aku tetap keukeuh, napsuku masih saja membara.

"Dasar jalang"


	8. HOT ROOM and HOT NEWS

**Senin**

**07.00**

**Author POV**

"Aku tidak yakin evaluasi kali ini akan mendapat nilai yang sempurna" kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan cuek, ia duduk berjongkok menyandar ke dinding koridor sambil sesekali tangannya meremas dick kecilnya dari luar celana yang ia pakai, berharap dick kecilnya tersebut lekas turun, sisa obat kemarin masih sangat berpengaruh.

"Kurasa Chanyeol lebih baik dari Sehun" kata Luhan dengan yakin.

"Jangan membicarakan dia" larang Baekhyun.

"Carilah kamar mandi sana, dari tadi kamu turn on" Luhan sedikit merasa risih, karena dari tadi Baekhyun meremas kejantanannya sendiri.

"Apa harus aku yang menenangkannya?" Sehun datang dengan tiba-tiba.

"E-ehh" Baekhyun gelagapan.

Grep..

Dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, dibawanya Baekhyun ke kamar mandi terdekat.

Baekhyun tersentak, berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, langkahnya pun limbung.

Sehun dan Luhan pun hanya berbisik-bisik membicarakan langkah kaki Baekhyun yang berbeda, Baekhyun berjalan dengan sedikit 'ngangkang'.

"Apa-apaan sih?" Baekhyun meronta.

"Aku hanya menuruti apa kata Luhan" jawab Chanyeol enteng.

Brak..

Chanyeol menendang pintu kamar mandi menggunakan kakinya, menarik Baekhyun agar masuk ke dalam bilik kamar mandi bersamanya.

Ceklek. Pintu terkunci.

"Yeoll, sebentar lagi evaluasi dimulai, jangan main-main"

Tubuh Baekhyun bersandar di tembok kamar mandi dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang merapat ke tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli, siapa suruh semalam kamu ke tempat Hojun" Chanyeol menampakkan wajah galaknya.

Baekhyun sedikit merasa takut.

"Kamu jalangku, jangan berani macam-macam, YOU. ARE. ONLY. MINE." Chanyeol membisikkan kalimat terakhirnya tepat di telinga Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Aku tidak ketempat Hojun" jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit kesal.

"Bohong"

"Aku berani bersumpah" tegas Baekhyun.

"Lalu kemana kamu pergi?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Bar, aku bertemu dengan Jaehwa" jujur Baekhyun.

"Buktinya?" Chanyeol masih tidak percaya.

Cup.

Baekhyun malah mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat. Chanyeol kaget dibuatnya.

"Untuk apa bukti, aku memang tidak ke tempat Hojun, aku bertemu Jaehwa semalam, dia membicarakan tentangmu yang mengaku sebagai pacarku" jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit senyuman.

Tok.. Tok..

Suara ketukan dari luar pintu.

"Siapa di dalam?" tanya seseorang dari luar.

Sontak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk tetap diam, Chanyeol sampai membekap mulut Baekhyun menggunakan telapak tangan besarnya, karena Baekhyun terus mencoba untuk berbicara.

Tok.. Tok..

"Diamlah sebentar" kata Chanyeol lirih.

"Emmm pttff mmhhphh" Baekhyun berbicara tidak jelas.

Chanyeol langsung melepas bekapannya.

Lalu Chanyeol beralih menyumpal mulut Baekhyun menggunakan mulutnya.

Sisa obat rangsangan yang diminum oleh Baekhyun semalam langsung bereaksi LAGI.

Baekhyun memegang pinggang Chanyeol, tangannya sangat agresif, dalam persekian detik saja tangan Baekhyun sudah dapat masuk ke dalam pakaian yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

Melihat lelaki mungil yang sudah terangsang tersebut Chanyeol tak mungkin diam begitu saja, kini bibirnya tak hanya menempel pada bibir tipis tersebut, lidah mereka kini sudah saling berbelit, menciptakan suara khas dari pasangan yang sedang beradu saliva.

"Channhh ahhhh morehhh shhh emhhh touchh meehh" di sela napsu mereka, Baekhyun tetap menginginkan lebih.

Chanyeol teringat blowjob yang diajarkan oleh Baekhyun semalam.

Namun tangan mungil Baekhyun tak kunjung berpindah, ia masih menyentuh abs indah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai membisikkan godaan ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Let's play baby" suara lirih Chanyeol terdengar sangat seksi, sangat lirih sudah seperti ASMR saja.

Tangan kekar Chanyeol menyentuh tangan Baekhyun dibawanya tangan Baekhyun ke daerah selatannya.

"So big" jawab Baekhyun yang masih saja excited.

Tanpa menunggu arahan lebih lanjut dari Chanyeol, jemari Baekhyun langsung menelusup, membelai belalai Chanyeol yang terasa sangat hangat di genggaman Baekhyun.

"Hnggnnhh" erang Chanyeol ketika jemari Baekhyun memainkan twins ballnya.

Chanyeol semakin giat merangsang Baekhyun, lagi-lagi ia menarik lidah Baekhyun untuk menari-nari, sambil tangan kanannya memilin-milin puting Baekhyun yang sudah sangat mengeras.

"Channhh ahhh fuckk me ouchh pleasehh ahh emhhh your dick so big sshhh akhh" Baekhyun semakin menggila ketika tangan Chanyeol sudah berhasil melucuti bagian bawah Baekhyun, membawa satu sisi kaki Baekhyun bertumpu pada dudukan toilet, dengan halus Chanyeol memasukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang Baekhyun, bergerak perlahan.

"Kamu menikmatinya sayang?" tanya Chanyeol seduktif.

"Your Dick Chanhh, ouchhh pleasee dickk" Baekhyun tak puas jika hanya jari Chanyeol yang memuaskannya.

Padahal hanya dengan jari Chanyeol saja Baekhyun sudah bisa mendesah hebat.

"As you wish babe" Chanyeol merasa kasihan terhadap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menginginkan dicknya, tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun lalu langsung menghujamkan pusakanya ke sarang Baekhyun.

"Akhhmmpph" Baekhyun menjerit tertahan, karena lagi-lagi tangan besar Chanyeol membekap mulutnya.

"Siapa di dalam?" tanya seseorang dari luar.

Teng Tong Teng Teng...

Drap.. Drapp..

Lalu seseorang itupun pergi.

Mendengar bel tanda pelajaran dimulai, Chanyeol memberikan tempo cepat untuk genjotannya.

Crot.. Crot..

Pengeluaran pertama Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun terduduk lesu, ini sudah pengeluaran ke delapan Baekhyun, namun bagian selatan Chanyeol masih saja berdiri tegak seperti namsan tower.

"Nanti lagi huh huh aku lelah" jawab Baekhyun dengan napas yang tersenggal.

"Aku tunggu di sana, nanti menyusulah" kata Chanyeol sambil membenarkan letak celananya, kemudian ia berlalu pergi.

"Tung-"

Drttt... Drtt..

Kyungsoo is calling

"Hal-"

"Yakk Baekhyun, kamu harus tau berita ini, pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, sekarang juga kamu harus ke rooftop, titik" kata Kyungsoo panjang lebar tanpa rem.

"Iya, seben-" belum lagi Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo sudah menyela.

"Jangan bawa Chanyeol, pokoknya kamu harus ke sini secepatnya, kamu harus tau ini" Kyungsoo seperti akan memberi tau sebuah rahasia besar.

Baekhyun yang juga penasaran langsung berjalan cepat ke rooftop, di sana ia sudah menemukan Kyungsoo, Kai, Sehun dan Luhan serta kumpulan kertas berita yang berserakan.

Kai yang pertama kali mendapati keberadaan Baekhyun langsung mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat.

"Lihat semuanya" kata Kai.

Terpampang jelas foto masa lalu Chanyeol di cover berita tersebut.

"Apa semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun yang bingung akan keadaan.

"Jauhi dia" kata Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana bisa? dia partnerku"

"Pikirkan baik-baik, jika kamu masih ingin berurusan dengan berandal itu silahkan, tapi ingat jika suatu hari terjadi sesuatu hal padamu aku tidak akan turun tangan" kata Kai mantap.

"Kita tinggalkan saja dia, biar dia membaca isi semua berita ini" kata Sehun sambil berlalu pergi, disusul oleh Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Baekhyun bersusah payah meneguk salivanya sendiri ketika membaca judul berita yang kini sangat mengganggu pikirannya tersebut.

Baris demi baris ia baca dan pahami, ia memperhatikan foto demi foto yang tercetak di kertas abu-abu tersebut, namun mau berapa kali ia pandangi foto tersebut, dia memanglah Chanyeol.

Lalu dia melihat tanggal diterbitkannya berita tersebut.

"3 tahun yang lalu" kata Baekhyun lirih.

Lalu ia mengambil satu lembar berita tersebut, melipat lalu menyimpan di saku celananya.

"Apa sekarang dia sedang dalam mode pelarian?"


	9. Evaluasi

**Author POV**

**09.00**

Perawakan dari Guru Choi memang sempurna, banyak siswa yang diam-diam mendekatinya, namun tak sedikit pula yang di tolak mentah-mentah olehnya. Bukan karena ia straight melainkan ia belum memikirkan sedikitpun tentang berkencan.

Baekhyun yang memang di kenal dengan Jalang Byuntae High School pernah sekali mencoba mendekatinya, namun ia langsung mundur begitu saja ketika mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan darinya, entah pengakuan apa, tidak ada seorang pun yang tau.

Kerap sesekali Guru Choi dipergoki berkencan dengan salah satu siswa dari lantai 3, namun ia tetap menyangkal.

_Choi Hyun Sik_, nama lengkapnya. Tampan. Tinggi. Tipe _seme_ yang di inginkan oleh semua _uke_.

Genap setahun ini ia mengajar di sekolah gay pertama di Korea Selatan. Tidak ada kendala sama sekali, hanya sesekali ia memergoki pasangan yang melakukan praktek materi yang belum pernah ia ajarkan _(baca=seks)._

Di akhir tahun kedua, ada seorang siswa yang memaksa masuk untuk menjadi bagian dari Byuntae High School.

Kala itu, jas warna biru yang menghiasi punggung tegapnya terlihat sangat serasi dipadukan dengan kemeja putih polos, dengan wajah yang sangat sulit ditebak ia menghampiri guru Choi yang sibuk menyiapkan materi untuk anak didiknya.

Guru Choi melihat lelaki tinggi tersebut, tanpa di dampingi siapapun ia berani datang ke sekolah gay ini sendirian.

Rapat dewan di adakan beberapa hari setelah siswa baru tersebut memulai sekolahnya, banyak pro kontra dari beberapa pihak.

Pemilik sekolah Kim Suho akhirnya turun tangan, ia yang memutuskan secara sepihak atas diterimanya Park Chanyeol di sekolah yang ia dirikan tersebut, dan ia merasa sedikit bersalah.

Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mencari bukti, entah bukti apa yang ia cari, namun akhir-akhir ini raut wajahnya sangat muram, sampai-sampai evaluasi tahunan pun akan di undur, jika tidak mengingat banyaknya siswa yang akan mendaftar pada tahun depan.

Koran-koran bekas, lembaran foto dan majalah tahun 2016 ia kumpulkan, demi sebuah bukti konkrit, namun tak kunjung ia temukan, sesuatu yang disebut 'bukti' tersebut sangat sulit didapatkan.

Masalah apa yang Park Chanyeol punyai sehingga banyak orang ingin menguaknya?

Entah, hanya orang-orang dewasa yang tau.

️️•

•

Hari ini, tepatnya hari Senin.

Semua pasangan berkumpul di ruang kelas, siap untuk menghadapi pertempuran terakhir sebelum mereka naik ke kelas 12.

Wali kelas mereka, Guru Choi, membuka buku kebesarannya.

Mulutnya memanggil setiap peserta didik, namun matanya tak bisa lepas dari satu orang siswa.

Lelaki tampan yang kini duduk di sudut kelas bersama partnernya, tengah asik memahami ribuan tulisan di buku tebalnya.

Setelan putih yang ia kenakan terlihat sangat pas membalut tubuhnya.

Pikiran Guru Choi semakin berkecamuk tatkala ia melihat Chanyeol belajar dengan tekun, dibandingkan siswa lainnya yang masih sibuk bermain-main menjelang menit-menit terakhir.

Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di gosipkan oleh orang-orang dewasa.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi semuanya" setelah mengabsen seluruh siswanya, Guru Choi mengucapkan salam, yang kemudian dijawab oleh para siswa.

"Tahun terakhir ini, saya harap menjadi tahun-tahun yang menyenangkan untuk kalian, jangan dengarkan gosip-gosip yang orang dewasa bicarakan, cukup tutup telinga kalian saja" kata Guru Choi menerangkan.

Baekhyun yang duduk di samping kanan Chanyeol melirik dengan takut-takut.

Chanyeol yang mengetahui tingkah laku Baekhyun langsung menutup bukunya, kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah, jangan gugup" kata Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"Kamu pasti bisa, aku yakin" kata Baekhyun, ia bermaksud berbicara untuk masalah yang menimpa Chanyeol.

"Selama ada kamu, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, kita lakukan bersama" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya.

Evaluasi tahunan dilakukan di ruangan yang tertutup, sebuah ruangan yang hanya di isi oleh suatu pasangan, dan ruangan tersebut di awasi oleh CCTV di setiap sudutnya, guru pembimbing mengawasi dari monitor.

Entah sistem pembelajaran apa yang mereka gunakan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi pasangan pertama yang di nilai.

Mereka memasuki ruangan dengan perlahan.

Membaca dengan seksama setiap rules yang tersedia di papan tulis.

_» Rules :_

_•Minum omega yang terletak di sudut ruangan._

_•Telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun._

_•Jawab pertanyaan dengan cepat, setiap pertanyaan minimal 8 menit._

Setelah membaca rules, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kemudian tertawa.

"Kita bisa melewatinya" kata Baekhyun masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku akan memulainya" kata Chanyeol yang kemudian membaca pertanyaan di papan tulis, Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali.

Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Baekhyun, menghirup ceruk leher Baekhyun sambil tangannya melepas kancing baju Baekhyun, kancing celana dan zippernya pun tak luput dari tangan besar Chanyeol.

Kemeja putih yang di pakai Chanyeol pun sudah terhempas entah kemana, celana levis dan calvin kleinnya pun sudah terlepas dari tempat semestinya.

"Tunjukkan 4 tipe 'ciuman' dan maknanya!"

Kedua tangan kekar yang penuh dengan otot beruratnya terulur menyentuh pipi mulus Byun Baekhyun, bibir tebalnya ia majukan, sedetik setelahnya bibir tebal tersebut sudah menyentuh kening mulus Baekhyun.

Cup.

Bibir tebal tersebut mendarat tidak terlalu cepat dan juga tidak terlalu lambat.

"Ini tanda bahwa aku menghormatimu" kata seorang Park dengan penuh ketulusan yang tersirat.

Baekhyun menikmatinya tanpa memberikan komentar sepatah katapun, ia hanya memejamkan matanya.

Hingga ia merasa ada benda kenyal yang menyentuh kelopak matanya.

Cup.

"Aku menyayangimu dengan tulus, aku benar-benar ingin berada di sampingmu" kata Chanyeol tanpa ada kebohongan sedikitpun.

Kemudian Chanyeol membawa bibirnya turun menyusuri hidung bangir Baekhyun, bibirnya berhenti tepat di bibir tipis Baekhyun, ia menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit, mencecap rasa manis yang ditimbulkan oleh bibir Baekhyun.

Semula hanya menempel, lama-kelamaan lumatan kecil mulai timbul, Chanyeol benar-benar mahir dalam hal ini.

Ia membawa lidah Baekhyun menari, membelitnya dan menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi Baekhyun.

Rasa hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, namun tiba-tiba saja keningnya mengkerut, ia memikirkan sesuatu yang lain.

Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tidak benar-benar menikmati ciumannya, maka ia menaikkan tempo lumatannya.

Ia benar-benar merangsang Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun menghilangkan pemikiran yang buruk tentang Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah terbawa oleh ciuman Chanyeol yang memabukkan.

Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menyedot bibir bawah Baekhyun, menjilat seluruh permukaan bibir Baekhyun, mengabsen isi keseluruhan mulut Baekhyun dan menyalurkan salivanya ke mulut Baekhyun.

Cairan omega yang mereka minum tadi nampaknya sudah bekerja, Baekhyun merasakan sensasi yang aneh, omega tersebut seperti 'obat perangsang'.

Hnghhh...

Tanpa rem dari pemiliknya, desahan itu lolos begitu saja.

Walaupun hanya tipis, Baekhyun tau jika Chanyeol baru saja mengeluarkan smirknya ketika ia mendesah tadi.

"French kiss, aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih hot" kata Chanyeol nakal.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu, mungkin mereka sudah tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sedang diawasi oleh CCTV dan guru pembimbing.

Sebelum berpindah ke leher Baekhyun, Chanyeol membisikkan sebuah kalimat ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin menikmati lubangmu, dan membuatmu mendesah sepanjang malam nanti" kata Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi menampakkan smirknya.

"Jangan berbicara begitu, kita sedang diawasi" kata Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Jangan harap setelah evaluasi hari ini selesai kamu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak" kata Chanyeol yang langsung melumat telinga Baekhyun dan dengan cepat berpindah ke leher Baekhyun, menjilatnya dan menggigitnya sedikit, sehingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Emmhhh Chanhhhh" desah Baekhyun.

"Yes babe" tangan Chanyeol bergerak nakal, ia mulai menyentuh puting kemerahan Baekhyun, memilin-milinnya, dan mencubit-cubitnya.

Baekhyun mendesah tertahan.

"Chanhhh, nooo, don't touch my nipplehh akhhh ouchh" Chanyeol tetap saja tidak mengindahkan perkataan Baekhyun, ia mulai menyentuh pantat Baekhyun, mengelusnya, kemudian meremasnya dengan kuat, jari tengahnya ia selipkan di antara pantat kanan dan kiri Baekhyun, kemudian menggeseknya perlahan.

Baekhyun semakin terangsang, apalagi kini Chanyeol menjilati telinga Baekhyun dan sesekali meniupnya, tempat dimana yang menjadi titik kelemahan Baekhyun.

"Apakah kamu tau, ciuman di leher menandakan bahwa seseorang itu menginginkanmu?" tanya Chanyeol sensual.

Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengurus napsunya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Tringgg Ting...

Waktu habis.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bernapas lega, tapi tidak dengan napsu mereka yang masih sama-sama membara.

Setelah melaksanakan ujian praktek mereka langsung memakai pakaian, kemudian duduk di bangku yang disediakan.

Ujian kedua ini merupakan ujian tertulis.

Baekhyun merasakan sesak di dalam celananya, begitupun juga Chanyeol.

"Baek, adek aku bangun dari tadi" Chanyeol berbisik kepada Baekhyun.

"Nanti ya sayang" jawab Baekhyun lembut sambil mengelus bagian selatan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai mengisi lembar jawab dengan tenang, namun masih dalam keadaan Baekhyun mengelus kejantanan Chanyeol dari dalam celananya.

Satu persatu soal mereka kerjakan tanpa ada kendala.

Di lain sisi.

"Bagaimana? Apa kamu sudah mendapatkan buktinya?"

"Maaf Tuan, kami sudah membuntutinya berhari-hari, namun ia tidak pernah keluar dari kamar asrama"

"BODOH!! Seharusnya kalian memancing agar ia keluar, jangan hanya menunggunya keluar!!!"

"Maaf Tuan, kami akan mencoba cara lain" setelah membungkuk, orang suruhan Kim Suho langsung kembali ke markasnya.

"Bagaimana bisa di sekolahku ada seorang pembunuh?"


	10. CHANNEL

**Author POV**

Ruang kelas yang dominan dengan warna putih tersebut, tidak lama lagi akan ditinggalkan oleh penghuni lamanya dan berganti dengan penghuni baru, waktu tersisa satu bulan lagi, dan mereka akan naik ke kelas 12, jenjang tertinggi di tingkat senior high school.

Kelas 12. Waktu di mana mereka sudah tidak bisa bermain-main lagi, mereka harus fokus dengan materi yang diajarkan, harus banyak mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, agar lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan dan masuk ke universitas terbaik.

Satu per satu siswa masuk dan duduk di bangkunya masing-masing, mengeluarkan buku dan sebuah pena, siap untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

5 menit..

10 menit..

20 menit..

30 menit..

Tidak ada seorang guru pun yang masuk ke kelas mereka.

Padahal bel sudah berbunyi dari 30 menit yang lalu.

Para siswa juga tidak peduli apakah ada guru yang masuk atau tidak. Semula mereka hanya mengobrol lirih dan lama-kelamaan suasana kelas menjadi gaduh.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Ada seseorang yang masuk ke kelas mereka.

Mengamati siswanya yang sedang asik menyibukkan diri dengan dunianya masing-masing.

Sosok tampan tersebut memperhatikan siswanya sambil memegang buku di tangannya.

Tidak ada seorang siswapun yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Ekhemm" Guru Ahn berdehem.

Tidak ada seorang siswapun yang mendengarnya.

"He-" percuma saja, para siswa sibuk dengan obrolannya masing-masing.

**BLAMMMM!!!!**

Kesabaran Guru Ahn sudah mulai habis, ia membanting bukunya di atas meja.

Hening. Suasana kelas benar-benar sunyi senyap.

Para siswa kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing.

"Kapan dia masuk?"

"Apa hanya aku yang tidak tau keberadaannya?"

"Sejak kapan dia duduk di situ?"

"Seharusnya tadi aku diam saja"

Bisik mereka dalam suasana yang tegang ini.

"Apa kalian pikir kalian anak TK?" kata Guru Ahn dengan muka datarnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"30 menit kalian habiskan untuk membuat kegaduhan, apa manfaatnya?" masih dengan muka datarnya.

Seluruh siswa di ruangan tersebut bungkam, tidak ada yang berani menjawab.

**"JAWAB!!!"** bentak Guru Ahn.

"T-tidak ada manfaatnya" jawab Baekhyun takut.

"Jika kalian tau tidak ada manfaatnya kenapa kalian membuat kelas ramai? Kalian pikir ini pasar Kliwon, ha!!" Guru Ahn menaikkan suaranya.

Grekk..

Chanyeol berdiri sehingga kursi yang ia duduki terdorong ke belakang.

Dengan cepat ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Maafkan kami" kemudian di ikuti oleh permintaan maaf siswa di seluruh ruangan tersebut.

"Saya hanya akan memberikan tugas dan keluar dari kelas, terserah kalian jika ingin bermain-main, yang penting kalian harus menyelesaiakn tugas saya dalam satu minggu" kata Guru Ahn tegas.

Mulut para siswa terkunci, namun tidak dengan hati mereka yang terus mengumpat.

Takk.. Tak.. Tukk.. Tukk..

Guru Ahn menuliskan tugas di papan tulis dengan font yang sangat besar, kemudian ia keluar tanpa menjelaskan apapun.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apakah dia gila?" kata Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa menyelesaikannya dalam satu minggu?" tambah Sehun.

"Benar-benar tidak waras" kata Kai jengkel.

"Ayo kita cari materi" Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol menjauh, karena dilihatnya D.O mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, ia takut jika D.O berkata sembarangan ke Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" tanya D.O ke Luhan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Luhan malah bertanya balik.

"Dia seperti menghindariku" kata D.O.

"Mungkin karena ucapanmu kemarin" jelas Sehun.

"Kita bahas nanti lagi, lebih baik mengerjakan tugas" kata Kai.

"Akhhh tugas Guru Ahn benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa makan" kata Sehun sambil berteriak.

"Yakk diamlah, suaramu menggangguku" kata Baekhyun sinis.

"Tenanglah" Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak yakin kita bisa menyelesaikan tugas tepat waktu" kata Baekhyun putus asa.

"Kita coba dulu, jangan patah semangat Baek, aku yakin kita akan mendapatkan nilai terbaik" kata Chanyeol menenangkan partnernya tersebut.

**TUGAS !!**

**_1\. BUAT AKUN YOUTUBE_**

**_2\. KONTEN : SLAVE, TOY, DOLL, NEVER SATISFIED_**

**_3\. WAJIB : 100.000.000 TAYANGAN, LIKE_**

**_(dislike minimal 50), SUBSCRIBE_**

**_NB : SEKS DIPERBOLEHKAN_**

**_(jika kalian bisa) _**


End file.
